When Were Together
by Sammiejane
Summary: Time has passed since their first meeting. Now they are dating but keeping it quiet. Jane wants to show Maura off but Maura is reluctant. Dating/relationship drama ensues!


_**I was going to be done with this story, but reading the comments and someone saying "sequel" got me all excited! So, here is the first part of the sequel to When I Met Her. I hope you enjoy and I will be updating soon.**_

 _ **I do not own anything, this is just a brilliant show/series of novels that I enjoy writing about :D**_

Two months had passed since the ordeal and Jane and Maura were growing closer. They had officially became a couple and worked hard on keeping it secret. Work was always hectic and they needed to stay focused on their cases, but that didn't stop them from becoming lost in each other's eyes while on duty.

Maura felt like she was in heaven when she was with Jane. After each shift, they would go out for dinner and drinks and share laughs. It has been two months and their colleagues were beginning to wonder, and Jane was ready to tell even if Maura seemed hesitant. They were at dinner, a nice restraint that Maura always liked. Tables were covered in a white cloth and the two had red wine in their clear wine glasses. Jane and Maura ordered a salad, Maura would not let Jane order anything else if she didn't.

Jane was playing with her lettuce when she decided to ask Maura what she had been pestering her about for weeks

"Maura, I... We should tell them, about us." She continued playing with her food and looked up at Maura. She looked nervous and Jane wondered why she was so afraid of keeping them a secret.

"Jane, stop playing with you food. Just eat it." Maura completely ignored Jane's words and went on about how food waste is a huge problem.

"Maura! I am serious. We have too, aren't you happy?"

Maura picked up her wine glass and took a sip

"Of course I am." Maura said as she set her wine glass down.

"I guess, I am just nervous. I don't know how my family will react, and what about yours?"

Jane took a few bites of her salad before setting her fork down,

"Maura, I think my mom would be happy for me, for us! And work I think they can handle the news" Jane laughed

Maura started to finish her salad and took a couple more sips of wine. She went quiet unsure what to say next.

The rest of their dinner was awkward silence and so was the drive to Maura's. Jane drove up to Maura's driveway and sat parked and looked at Maura.

"Maura, I am going to stay at my apartment tonight. I have a lot of work to do in the morning, I just need to…"

"Really, Jane? You aren't going to stay?" Maura looked upset. She thought how silly Jane was being.

"Yes I just need sometime alone, I'll see you at work."

Maura stepped out of the car and entered her house. Jane pulled away leaving Maura to wonder how it got this bad. She should have listened to Jane and understood what Jane wanted. She didn't want to be a secret anymore, she wanted to parade their relationship to all their friends and family. But, for some reason Maura could not let go of the feelings other people may have.

"Ugh why do I care?" She shouted to herself as she locked her door and walked to her bedroom. Sleeping was impossible without Jane's arms wrapped around her. Maura tossed and turned constantly replaying the night over and over again. Wondering what she could have said differently or if she should have convinced Jane to come inside and talk. It took some time rolling around in bed until her body finally gave up, letting her fall asleep.

"Maura, can I come over?" A young girl with brown hair carrying her book bag asked the young Maura. School just ended and Maura usually spent the afternoon alone, reading or doing her homework, or trying to unlock the TV so she can watch some silly show her parents wouldn't allow. Maura smiled at her friend

"Of course, my parents won't be home it'll just be us!"

Maura and her friend walked to Maura's big home. Maura unlocked the door and allowed her friend to go inside first.

"Did you want to study?" Maura asked as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Study? No, let's watch something!"

"I am really not supposed to, my parents even locked it up!"

"Can you unlock it?"

"Yes"

"Then come on, I want to watch a show!"

"Okay" Maura exclaimed and went to the TV. It was inside of a big brown entertainment center and the doors closing the TV inside were locked with a padlock. Maura managed to pick it with a bobby pin unlocking it.

"Awesome!" her friend said

Maura sat down and handed her friend the remote.

"Ya know, I always liked you." She said as she looked at Maura waiting for a response.

Maura woke up in the middle of the night with an old middle school memory. She hadn't thought about that girl in years and laying alone in her bed gave her plenty of time to think.

"Oh Jane" She whispered and fell back asleep.

Jane woke up early, sleeping was difficult but she just need some time to herself. She felt bad but she also didn't understand why Maura was so afraid. She got in her shower, changed and ate breakfast. She texted Maura 'Good Morning' and headed out the door to her car. The drive was boring without Maura sitting in the passenger seat, giving Jane random facts. She missed Maura she was ready to see her at work and find some time to talk.

Jane walked into the BPD and saw Maura waiting on the elevator.

"Hey, Maura get my text?"

"Yes Jane I did."

"Look, I know I went home last night, I am sorry I just"

"It's okay Jane." Maura interrupted

"People are bound to get sick of me at some point."

Jane just stared at her looking confused. The elevator opened and Maura stepped in

"See ya." She said as the door closed.

"You like me?" Maura asked her friend who was now flipping through channels.

"Mhm" her friend teased "But I like you more than friends, I think you are so pretty and fun. I never thought this way about a boy before. Just you."

Maura looked surprised she didn't understand what her friend meant or how to take it. Just then, her friend put down the remote and sat closer to Maura,

"Like this" She said and went to kiss her. Maura kissed back. It was a simple innocent kiss that ended with Maura's mom coming home for something she had forgotten.

"Maura Dorthea Isles" she yelled, leaving Maura and her friend to jump and they both stood up to face Maura's mother.

"Mom, I am sorry I thought you weren't going to be home"

"And you think its okay to watch TV and do whatever the hell you were doing with that girl." She pointed at Maura's friend and her friend looked down at the carpeted floor.

Maura was working on an autopsy, trying to get thoughts of Jane out of her mind. This did not last long, she heard footsteps coming for the morgue.

"Jane" She whispered as she watched the brunette detective walk into the morgue.

"Can we talk?" Jane asked without any hesitation

"Jane, I am working" She said as she pointed at a body she was about to cut open.

"I know but I need to talk to you. We can't be in a fight right now, Maura I hate this."

"You started it" Maura said under her breath

"Seriously?" Jane asked

Maura looked at Jane and smiled

"Baby, we can talk tonight. I really do have a lot of work but I hate this to and I would like to see you tonight."

Jane smiled

"Okay, we can keep it business for the day, but I am excited to see you tonight."

"Mom, I am sorry" Maura said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes

"Tell your friend to go home." Her mother said. Her friend grabbed her book bag and opened the door. She looked at Maura for a moment before walking out.

"Maura, what just happened?"

"Nothing mom. Nothing happened I was just having a friend over. She wanted to watch TV and..." She stopped suddenly and stared at her mother. She felt nervous and scared unable to fully open up to her.

"What you did, Maura was wrong. Lock that TV back up, grab your books and go to your room. I am busy I have work to do I will be home this evening."

Maura fixed the pad lock and grabbed her books. She stomped to her room and slammed her door.

Maura thought that everything that happened today was wrong, like her mother said. She told herself to avoid her friend and to just stick to school and home. Maybe then her mom would be happy with her.

Jane sat at the Dirty Robber in a booth waiting for Maura. She couldn't stop thinking about how cute Maura looked in her black scrubs or how sweet her smile was. She loved everything about Maura and just wished she'd open up to her. Maura walked in, wearing a knee length dress that fit tight on her body and high heels. Jane was amazed by her beauty and how poised she was.

Maura smiled and sat down across from Jane.

"You look good Maur" Jane said and grabbed Maura's hands and held them tight.

"So do you Jane." They started at one another for a short time and Maura looked down

"Look, Jane, I am sorry. I was being immature. It's just my mother isn't very close with me and she can be judgmental. I am just worried she won't be happy for us."

"Maura, you shouldn't care what people think. Even your mother."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. She felt so happy with Jane and realized she was a grown adult now and nothing her mother says can ruin her relationship.

"Jane, you're right. We are happy and if she doesn't like it, then who cares!" Maura said and let go of Jane's hands and reached into her bag.

"Maura, what are you doing?"

Maura pulled out her phone and went through her contacts to find her mother's phone number.

"Maura, don't call her right now!"

Maura didn't listen and pressed call and waited for the phone to ring. The ringing went on and Maura started to break into hives.

"Maura, hang up!" Jane yelled

Maura just stared blank listening to each ring, Jane grabbed the phone and hung it up on the last ring before a voicemail would go off.

"I appreciate you being this ready, but over the phone is not the best way."

Maura started to laugh in embarrassment

"Thank you Jane."

Jane gave Maura back her phone. They ordered two drinks and began to have a conversation.


End file.
